


No More Sad Songs

by quietly_desperate



Series: 15 Days of Fics [11]
Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: (mainly because Anne is drunk and high), Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Anne Just Wants To Forget, But Winnie Didn’t Know Gilbert Was Taken, Diana is worried, Drugs, Dubious Consent, Gen, Gilbert Cheated On Anne With Winnie AU, Hurt No Comfort, I’m sorry, Public Sex, Sex, possible trigger warning, there’s lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietly_desperate/pseuds/quietly_desperate
Summary: Anne goes out with one thing in mind: get drunk as humanly possible to forget the cheating scumbag Gilbert Blythe.*PLEASE CHECK THE TAGS BEFORE READING!*
Series: 15 Days of Fics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787188
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	No More Sad Songs

**Author's Note:**

> I’m in a bad mood so here’s an intense story.
> 
> We all know Gilbert would never cheat on Anne, nor would Anne make such impulsive decisions, but thankfully we live in a world where one can create fictitious scenarios for fictional characters.
> 
> PLEASE CHECK THE TAGS BEFORE READING
> 
> i’m sorry

Diana had said she needed to stay around friends. Cole had suggested a short holiday. Ruby offered to take her shopping. Jane encouraged her to go visit Matthew and Marilla back home.

Anne decided she needed liquid courage.

Fuck Gilbert Blythe. Fuck his stupid opinion that long distance was too hard for them. Fuck Winifred Rose and her long, blonde hair, blue eyes and skinny frame. Fuck them going to the same university and hitting it off. Fuck Gilbert Blythe for cheating on her.

She had been so loyal. It wasn’t as if there were a line of men waiting by her door, but Anne had politely rejected any man that offered to take her out. She was determined to make her relationship with Gilbert work. If they could do it as seventeen and nineteen year olds, what was stopping them from make it four years later?

Apparently, a snooty British girl with a figure like a goddess was Gilbert’s kryptonite. In one night, four years of travelling back and forth between Charlottetown and Toronto; four years of letters and Skype calls and everything in between; four years of hanging on to the hope of being united when they got their degrees had been washed down the drain.

The worst part of it all? Winnie was the one who had reached out and told Anne about what had transpired. Gilbert was too chicken to do it. And it wasn’t as if Anne was going to take him back if he apologised and explained - oh no, she was too good for that - but maybe, just maybe, she would have let him try to redeem himself as a friend.

Yeah, well, fuck that.

Anne wasn’t really mad at Winnie, either. The girl hadn’t known Gilbert was in a relationship. She told Anne about their affair as soon as she realised he was taken. Winnie was a good person, caught up in a bad situation. Anne was mad at Gilbert and Gilbert only. Winnie had played no part.

Maybe once everything had blown over, the two could become friends. That wouldn’t happen any time soon, but it was a nice enough thought. Anne and Winnie. Winnie and Anne. It would be the least that could happen, considering Gilbert’s wondering hands.

But hey! Anne was single now! She could go out to clubs and bars and kiss whoever the fuck she wanted to, whenever the fuck she wanted to. She could have sex. She could have one night stands. She could be the one to hump ‘em and dump ‘em. Gilbert was her first love, and he’d wasted four years of her life. It was time to party.

That Friday, much to the concern and discouragement from her friends, Anne put on her sexiest outfit and hit the club.

Diana, Ruby, Cole and his boyfriend were quick to join in, if only to keep an eye out for their vulnerable friend. Anne knew they cared, but for once she wanted to be able to let her hair down without anybody fussing over her. This was her calling to freedom! She needed to celebrate.

“It’s time, my dear friends, to get absolutely smashed!” She declared as they walked down the strip towards the first club.

Diana placed a tentative hand on Anne’s shoulder. “Are you sure about this, Anne?” She asked. “Maybe we should just go home and watch a good film -“

”Fuck no! We’re here to party, Diana, no wallow in self pity. Hey, how easy do you think it would be to get some drugs.”

Ruby spluttered at the word. There was no doubt she was the most innocent of the group, both in experience and mentality. It was no wonder she didn’t drop stiff on the pavement.

”Drugs?” She shrieked.

”Yeah,” Anne said. “Weed, cocaine, meth, ecstasy, Molly -“

”Ecstasy and Molly are the same things, babe,” Cole said.

Anne nodded. “Right. Well, you get the picture. Just remember, if you see me talking to some fit guy, don’t interrupt me. And don’t interrupt me even if I have white shit over my nose. Okay? Let’s go!”

She was joining the queue and getting her hand stamped as a sigh of entry before any of her friends could stop her. Anne was on a mission, and she was determined to see it through.

First order of the night: get absolutely hammered. Anne made a beeline for the bar and ordered their strongest concoction. She needed to get off her face as soon as possible. This whole night would be easier to handle if she was drunk.

”Miss? Miss! Your drink,” the bartender yelled over the bassy music.

”Cheers!” Anne yelled back, and downed the alcohol in one gulp.

She blanched. That tasted disgusting. But it was full of alcohol and liquid courage, so it made it all worth it. When she slammed the glass back down on the bar, she ordered three more. The bartender was more than happy to supply, and watched with a cheeky grin as Anne threw back her shots like they were water.

Right, getting pissed drunk was well on its way to success. Second order of the night: find a cute guy. Anne threw fifty dollars to the bartender and took off for the dance floor. She hoped that if she started grinding her hips and getting lost in the music, someone would come up behind her and grope her up.

Before she could get tangled in the crowd, a hand clamped over her wrist and pulled her in the complete opposite direction. She yelled and thrashed about, but the person was rather determined to get her away from the dance floor. She couldn’t see who the mysterious stranger was, but she sure hoped it was a hot guy looking for a quick fuck.

”Anne, thank God I found you,” Diana said rather breathlessly. She looked flustered and disheveled, and no where near as club appropriate as she had been before.

Anne was rather disappointed it was Diana by her side and not some lad from the dance floor. Damn Diana. Damn her overprotective nature.

”Anne, are you listening to me?” Diana said.

”What? No, I wasn’t,” Anne said. “What did you say?”

”I asked if you were okay, and the million dollar question, what the fuck are you doing? Are you trying to get yourself killed.”

Anne’s fiery temper flared up at Diana’s words. “No, Diana,” she sneered. “I’m trying to have fun. You should try it sometime.”

With that, she slammed her fist down, effectively dislodging her from Diana’s grip. She ran away before her friend could follow.

The dance floor was still just as packed as it had been minutes prior, if not more so. Music was blasting loudly from the speakers, vibrating everyone and everything. Anne threw her hands in the air and screamed in delight. This is what she needed. This was her release.

As she joined the throngs of people grinding up against each other, one particular set of gorgeous purple eyes met hers. They had to have been contacts, but Anne didn’t care. They were beautiful.

”Hey baby,” the man said, leaning down to talk into her ear.

”Hey,” Anne replied. “Wanna go have some fun.”

In the blink of an eye, she was being dragged around the club again - but this time, by a boy. He was a hot one, too. Strong arms, defined muscles, and hello, veiny arms. Anne had always been a sucker for veiny arms.

She found herself being taken down the hall towards the bathrooms. How exciting, she thought. A quick, steamy fuck in the club toilets. She was a walking cliche and she loved it.

”Ever done MDMA before, babe?” The guy asked as they crowded around a sink.

Anne gave him a wicked grin. “No, but I’m always down for an adventure.”

That seemed to be the right answer. As soon as the words left her mouth, she was being hungrily kissed, lower back slamming into the sink due to the force. Anne didn’t care. Her body was buzzing, her brain was zapping jolts of pleasure through her body, and goddamn she was being bought to her knees by one sexy man.

He pulled away long enough to say open up, then placed a tablet on her tongue. They kissed some more, the tablet fizzing and swirling around their mouths before eventually making its way down Anne’s throat. The process was repeated again as the man placed a tablet on his tongue. Just that one move alone made Anne’s thighs quiver.

”Watch as your world turns upside down, baby girl,” the man whispered into her ear. “I’m Jai.”

”Anne,” she said, then moaned as Jai began placing wet kisses to her neck.

They were clearly in public. Anyone who entered the toilets would see two people going at each other like animals. Anne didn’t care. She was turned on and her brain was spinning and colours were flashing before her eyes. She wanted more, more, more. More kissing, more drugs, more sex. She wanted Jai and she wanted him now.

She clumsily reached between them to unbuckle his pants and drop the zipper. He groaned against her breast as she coerced his cock out of his boxers, rapidly running her hands up and down in a sloppy attempt at a handjob. Her fingers were dry, but Jai didn’t seem to care. He was moaning and bucking up into her hand and Anne loved it.

“Suck me off?” Jai said between pants. “Please?”

”Anything for you, babe.”

Anne winked as she dropped to her knees. She’d never given a blowjob before, so she was basing all her moves off of erotic fiction and stories from her friends. At the last minute, she placed Jai’s hands on her head as permission to fuck into her mouth.

He went to town, forcing his cock down her throat as hard and as fast as he could. Anne moaned and licked around as much as she could with the speed Jai was going. She would gag at times, and tears were starting to roll down her face, but it felt good. She was feeling something other than self pity and worthlessness and ugh, it was so hot.

Eventually, Jai pulled out of Anne’s mouth and hoisted her up onto the sink. She giggled. The action made her feel like she was floating. Or maybe that was the drugs. Either way, Jai knew how to treat a lady.

”Ready, Anne-girl?” Jai asked.

And just like that, Anne’s world stopped.

Anne-girl. Gilbert had called her that. It had been the most affectionate name she had ever been called, even topping the common Baby’s and Love’s. Nobody other than Aunty Jo called her that, and even then that was on a rare occasion. Before that had broken up, Anne had heard Gilbert say it to her at least once a day.

But this wasn’t about Gilbert. This was about Anne forgetting Gilbert, and the only way to do that was to fuck him out of her system.

”Do it,” Anne said. “Fuck me. Call me Anne-Girl and fuck me as hard as you can.”

•••

There’s a bright light shining in Anne’s eyes, and she’s not happy that it’s there.

When she opens her eyes, she finds herself in her bed, wrapped up beneath the covers. The sunlight is pouring through her window and making the whole room much too bright for her pounding head. She looked down and realised she was in her bedclothes. How the hell had she gotten home, and what the fuck had happened?

Cue Diana, timely as ever. She knocked quietly on Anne’s door, then walked in with a glass of water, a couple of pills and a plate of food. Anne eyed the pills with distaste. Something in her mind was telling her that pills were really bad.

”How are you feeling?” Diana said quietly.

Anne went to move, only to groan as her body lit itself on fire. Her crotch burned with every breath, as did her back and her arms and her legs and her thighs and her -

Basically, her whole body hurt.

”I feel like shit,” she groaned. “What the hell happened?“

”What do you remember?”

Anne racked her brain for memories of last night. She remembered walking down the strip towards a...club. Oh no. More memories poured in, such as taking shots, grinding up against people, following a stranger into the toilets -

Jai. She remembered Jai, and taking MDMA. She remembered kissing him, and giving him a blowjob, and then being lifted up and...

She couldn’t bare to finish the memory. All she could recognise was panic. She had taken drugs and gotten drunk and lost her virginity to a stranger in a club toilet.

”You’re okay now, Anne,” Diana said as gently as possible. She reached up and wiped away a tear from Anne’s face. Her touch burned. “You’re safe.”

But Anne didn’t feel safe. She felt like a wreck, and her body ached, and she had lost something so sacred in a moment of anger and desperate need to forget. Right now, all Anne wanted was to be held. She didn’t know what to do. She didn’t know how to feel. Even being held didn’t sound amazing, because she was in so much pain.

As much as she wanted to blame Gilbert, Anne knew this was all her fault. She chose to be reckless, she chose to be stupid and get drunk and high and have unprotected sex in a bathroom. That was all her doing. Nobody, especially not Gilbert, held her at gunpoint and demanded she fuck a stranger.

Anne began to cry harder. She winced through the pain to lean into Diana’s chest and sob. How was she going to tell Matthew and Marilla? Oh God, Mrs. Lynde was going to rip her a new hole. Anne was fucked Anne was fucked Anne was fucked.

Anne had truly gone and messed everything up.


End file.
